Misconception
by DarkXArashi-chan
Summary: Ryu asks Meg something... How will she react?...


**A/N: Well, as all of my excuses for writing a fan fiction… I was BORED! And my insomnia isn't helping… so to help me sleep, I wrote this… hope you like it…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q…**

**MISCONCEPTION **

Their teacher was explaining to them the difference between the two murder cases they have been currently studying the whole session but none of it registered to Ryu. The usually attentive boy was deep into his thoughts. _'I need to do it… it's now or never!'_ he told himself.

After class, Ryu approached a certain pink-haired girl asking to have a private conversation with her, away from eavesdroppers (Kyu, Kinta, eh, gomen, but I kinda forgot the name of the dude with the glasses). She nodded.

They went to a coffee shop near the school, Megumi sipped on her juice before asking, "So what do you want to ask me about, Ryu?" A little part of her was rather happy, being alone with the gorgeous detective-in-training.

In his usual calm tone, "Are you going out with Kyu?" he asked, as if it was the most natural thing to say.

Meg was taken aback at the question; a blush crept unto her cheeks. She wasn't expecting such an intrusive question from Ryu. "Uh… well…" she fidgeted, "No, were not dating… I mean, why should we, he's like a bother to me and… well…" her blush deepened. "Why are you asking?" she asked, suspiciously.

A small smile formed on Ryu's lips, he shook his head. "No reason." He bowed a little then left.

Meg was left there to ponder on the reason why Ryu would ask such a thing then it hit her like a fly swatter would hit a fly and crush it until its inside burst (Ignore me and my sadisticness) "Oh my god… Ryu likes me…"

- - -

The next day, Megumi couldn't erase the smile that glued itself on her face since yesterday. She was even humming a tune as she walked going to DDS.

"You seem happy today?" Kyu, who appeared out of nowhere, gave Meg a heart attack.

"Damn it, Kyu, why do you always have to do that?!" Megumi shouted, calming herself down.

Kyu just shrugged. "So what happened? You seem to be in a good mood…" he grinned.

Megumi blushed. "Nothing!" she denied, walking a bit faster ahead of Kyu.

"You can't hide the truth from me, Meg!" Kyu shouted, loving the smell of a new mystery in the morning. He started running after her.

When they reached their classroom, both were catching their breaths. "Gods, why the hell did you chase me?" Meg asked as she fixed herself up.

"I wasn't chasing you, you ran first!" Kyu reasoned out.

"Good morning, Kyu, Meg." Both looked back and saw Ryu. Kyu gave a toothy grin while Meg blushed; they sidestepped to let Ryu in the room.

"Aha!" Kyu exclaimed. "I've got it, Meg. Your unnaturally happy disposition is caused by Ryu in some way… in what way?" Kyu pleaded. "Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Meg cursed Kyu's curiosity, her gaze met Ryu's, who was smiling at her. She blushed, "Fine, Kyu, I'll tell you but only if you'll shut up." Kyu nodded. "Fine." She grabbed Kyu in a corner. "Ryu… well, he… yesterday, he… gods, Kyu, he told me he likes me…" she whispered but giggled nonetheless.

Kyu blinked a few times, there was this sinking feeling in his gut, was it jealousy? He glanced from Meg then to Ryu then baack to Meg. "Eh, really? Hmmn…"

"Hmmn, what?" Meg aised an eyebrow.

Kyu shrugged. "I just didn't picture you as Ryu's type of girl, that's all…" he grinned but it soon disappeared when Meg threw him effortlessly across the room, his body collided with the hard brick wall.

Mr. Dan entered the room at that moment and sighed, just another 'normal' day at class Q.

- - -

After class…

Kinta half dragged Kyu out the door with the computer genius trailing behind (I still couldn't remember his name), shouting about watching a new horror movie.

Soon peace came over as Ryu and Meg were left alone. Meg gulped as she neared Ryu, who smiled at her. "Uhm, Ryu, about yesterday…"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Uh… why did you ask? And please, tell me the truth, I won't get angry…" Meg blushed, expecting Ryu to pledge his love to her…

- - -

Outside, Kyu escaped from Kinta's death grip. "Sorry, wait for a while, I forgot my bag!" he said, just noticing that he wasn't bringing anything. He ran back to the classroom.

As he opened the sliding door to their classroom, Meg ran out and from the looks of it, she was crying. He blinked a few times before realizing Ryu was in the classroom. That sinking feeling in his gut returned.

"What happened?" he asked, concern straining his voice. "Was Meg crying?"

Ryu just shrugged. "I don't know."

"I thought you like her, I mean, that's what you told her yesterday, right?"

Ryu sighed, he couldn't believe Megumi told Kyu, everything is just so messed up. "It was a misconception." He tried to remain calm.

"What do you mean by 'misconception'? You can't just say you like someone then say it was a 'misconception'!" Kyu shouted.

"I didn't tell her I like her! She misunderstood the meaning of my words!" Ryu shouted back, his calm slowly fading.

"Then what was the 'meaning of your words' then?" Kyu shouted back.

"I love you, Damn it!" Before Ryu could stop himself, the words just slipped out.

At least that shut Kyu up. Ryu felt like a ton was lifted off his shoulders. Kyu was just staring at him. Ryu grinned. "That was the meaning of my words… for a genius, you sure are stupid, Kyu…" he turned his back at the still frozen Kyu. He was about to leave but Kyu grabbed his arm.

He turned around, his eyes widen when his lips met Kyu's in a chaste kiss. Now it was Ryu's turn to be stunned. Kyu grinned, the sinking feeling was finally gone. "Action speaks louder than words, Ryu… I'm not that stupid…" he grabbed his bag then ran out.

After recovering from the shock, Ryu smiled.

- - -

Outside…

Kyu ran to his friends, apologizing for taking so long.

"What took you so long? And why was Meg crying just now?" Kinta asked.

Kyu noticed Ryu staring down at them by the window smiling at him. He couldn't help smiling back. "Misconceptions…"

Kinta and the dude with the glasses (gods, I'm so forgetful) gave each other confused looks.

Kyu laughed. He didn't know what would happen next and neither does he care. No one has all the answers, not even him.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Hehe… crappy, I know, but I already typed it… so no sense in hating… tell me what you think… Hate it? Love it? Review….. **


End file.
